


Studying and 'exting

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Mild Language, Nude Photos, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader is in the same study group as Vowrawn and other Dark Council members.





	Studying and 'exting

**Author's Note:**

> from Tumblr: ‘more au ideas’ post ( “We’re in an exam study group and I just send you my nudes by accident AU” )

You let out a barely concealed yawn and look around the table, taking your sore eyes of the text book in front of you. The exams are going to start in a couple of weeks, and you all had decided to form a study group to ease some of the pressure.

Marr and Decimus take it quite seriously which isn’t a surprise to you, as they always work hard no matter the task. Ravage is in here too, looking the most disheveled out of everyone. He had joined the group late and hadn’t studied at all prior to that.

You shake your head and turn to look at Jadus and Mortis, who are casually flipping through non-exam related books. You know that they already handle the subject quite well, and are merely helping the rest of you catch up to speed. Or, at least Mortis is. You aren’t really sure what Jadus is doing here.

Aside from sharing the table with literal geniuses, overachievers and one latecomer, you also share it with Vowrawn. You aren’t sure how the man has been able to pass all his classes, as you have never seen him open a text book. In fact, instead of studying right now, he’s on his phone, appearing to be texting someone.

You turn your eyes back to your book but aren’t able to read a single sentence, because your phone suddenly vibrates. You take it and furrow your brows, seeing that an unknown sender has send you a text. You open it and gasp out loud. You stare at a picture of a naked man with a full hard on, who is on his knees on top of a bed. Wait. Vowrawn. The man in the photo is Vowrawn.

You sharply raise your eyes to the man, who’s already looking at you. “Sorry,” he says casually. “I didn’t mean to share that with you.” You continue to stare at him, feeling your cheeks start to burn, when the man’s grins and leans over the table closer to you. “But if you want, you can get a closer look. I don’t mind because you look quite-”

“For fuck’s sake, Vowrawn,” Marr says, slamming his book against the table. “Even if you can fuck your way through these exams, the rest of us aren’t  _you_ ,” the man snaps, his every word filled with venom. However, Vowrawn just leans back and laughs.

“Even if jealousy is a good look on you, it’s entirely unnecessary, gorgeous. I haven’t had a threesome in a while, so if you two are up for it-”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
